


The DRSA Rebellion

by President of The DRSA (Lonk_TheDestroyer)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/President%20of%20The%20DRSA
Summary: There are only a few places the Axis could not conquer, these places were the North American states of Arizona, Idaho, Montana, Alaska, and Utah, the Jungles of South America, The Country of Canada, and the Siberian tundra. In this first-person book, you enter a world where the Axis won WW2. A young man, a Seventeen-year-old, and his friends have started a rebellion in the massive so-called "Neutral Zone" a place that covers the North American Rockies and South American Jungles. His name? Sean Pedigo. His Friend's names? Chase "Chuck" Adams, Cade Taggart, Jackson Bingham, and Andrew Hewbert. The five have created the first Democratic Republic of Communism. The DRSA or The Democratic Republic of Soviet America.





	The DRSA Rebellion

This would be an original story based on a timeline where the Soviets and the Nazis, Japanese, and Italians stayed allies through WW2, using man in the high castle America and expanding the Neutral Zone to cover Salt Lake City, Phoenix, Park City, Boise, and Denver. The Democratic Republic of Soviet America was formed as the Soviet Union was eventually betrayed by Hitler after taking over the rest of the world. The DRSA consists of Utah, Colorado, Idaho, Arizona, some of Montana, all of Canada, and Alaska. Young adults would also control the country.


End file.
